La Porteuse de Malheur
by Ayress Jackser
Summary: 2020, Donetry en Angleterre. En 2016, une maladie frappa les humains vivants sur Terre. Elle décima la population, transformant les humains en monstres décharnés et meurtriers. Peu furent ceux atteints par la maladie et qui survécurent. Keya fait partis de ce petit nombre de personne. Hors, elle vit recluse avec son chien, ayant acquis un mode de vie bien différent des autres.
1. Prologue - Une journée plutôt tranquille

**Voici une histoire qui pop d'un peu nulle part. En fait, elle est née grâce à un cours d'anglais et un travail de rédaction sur une dystopie que j'ai eu à faire en début d'année. Ayant eut une bonne note, et l'idée me plaisant, j'ai décidé de la continuer et ce qui n'était qu'un texte de 1,286 s'est transformé en une petite histoire. Elle n'est pas finie et ne devrait pas être particulièrement longue. Là j'ai 4 chapitres tous entre 900 et 1300 mots, d'autres sont en cours de rédaction.**

 **Pour ce qui est du temps de parution entre chaque chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment de date précise, mais j'aimerais bien que contrairement à ma fiction "Les Prodiges Valar", cette histoire paraisse toutes les deux semaines ou bien toutes les semaines, cela dépendra de mon rythme d'écriture.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 0.**_

 _ **Prologue – Une journée plutôt calme.**_

3 Novembre 2020. Donetry, ville en Angleterre.

Le silence, rien que le silence entrecoupé par des grognements sinistres. La ville construite en campagne est déserte. Les immeubles, les maisons, les magasins sont tous en ruine. Les façades sont fissurées, les vitrines ont volé en éclats depuis bien longtemps, tout comme les fenêtres des bâtiments encore debout et les intérieurs sont dévastés. La végétation à repris ses droits, du lierre cache la plupart des dégâts faits par le temps et l'abandon, l'herbe recouvre les trottoirs et quelques fois la route, fissurant le goudron. Encore et toujours le silence. Les chants des oiseaux ne ce fait plus entendre. Reste-t-il seulement des oiseaux ? Vêtue d'habits moulants noirs, le visage caché par une capuche, une personne sort de ce qui devait être une épicerie. Elle porte dans son dos un sac rempli, comme en témoigne la fermeture éclair prêtre à craquer et déverser son contenu sur la route. Dans sa main droite, se trouve un Beretta 92 et dans la gauche, une longue machette à la lame couverte de sang frais. À côté d'elle trottine un chien au pelage beige et blanc, c'est un Husky sibérien amaigri, chose peu étonnante en vue du monde dans lequel ils doivent tous deux évoluer depuis quatre ans.

 **\- Ne traînons pas Haldir... Les Hurleurs ne sont pas loin.**

Sa voix est celle d'une femme, basse, douce mais tendue. Keya est à l'affût de n'importe quel bruit qui peut être suspect et annoncer un danger. Le chien à qui elle vient de s'adresser dresse les oreilles, tout aussi alerte que sa maîtresse. Au loin, un hurlement s'élève, suivit de plusieurs autres. Keya et Haldir se mettent à courir. Dans le silence pesant et glaçant de la ville, le son de leur course résonne. Alors qu'ils ralentissent enfin, n'entendant plus rien, une chose sort d'une ruelle adjacente à la grande rue dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Le monstre est décharné, des lambeaux de chair déchirés laissent voir ses muscles putrides et certains de ses os. En les apercevant, le hurleur ouvre sa bouche déboîtée et hurle. Le cri, bien qu'aiguë et strident, n'effraie pas Keya qui d'un coup habile du poignet lui enfonce sa machette dans le crâne. Depuis quatre ans, les Hurleurs ne lui font plus peur. Elle a même arrêté de compter combien elle en tue chaque jour. Une fois le cadavre tombé contre la route, la jeune femme et son chien reprennent leur chemin. Comme si de rien n'était.

Keya a survécu à la maladie ayant touché le monde par un simple coup de chance. Mais depuis, sa survie et celle d'Haldir, son chien, est une priorité. De plus, des quelques groupes de survivant encore en vie, Keya est connue, mais personne ne l'accepte. Elle est le mouton noir. La Porteuse de Malheur comme ils l'ont appelée. Là où elle passe, les Hurleurs viennent, tuant tout sur leur passage. La jeune femme n'a jamais voulu cela, mais elle compose avec, s'isolant. Renfermée et asociale, elle ne cherche plus la compagnie des survivants. Rien ne compte plus que son chien et elle. Donetry est devenu sa ville. Son terrain de jeu. Les Hurleurs y viennent, mais ne survivent jamais longtemps. Alors qu'ils continuent de se déplacer dans les rues de la ville, un sourire étire soudainement les lèvres fines et sèche de Keya. Ils sont arrivés devant une petite maison à étage, tombant en ruine elle aussi, la façade sale et décrépie, mais avec de hauts murets entourant l'endroit. Les portes et fenêtres du bas sont condamnées tout comme celles de l'étage, sauf que là, seulement les volets les cachent. La seule fenêtre ouverte est à l'arrière de la bâtisse et une corde pend depuis l'intérieur de la pièce sans pour autant toucher le sol. Keya est obligée de sauter pour pouvoir se saisir de la corde, mais quand elle l'a dans les mains et tire dessus, une échelle en corde dégringole depuis le rebord de la fenêtre. Avec des mains expertes, la jeune femme prend une seconde corde puis un harnais posé derrière un pot de fleur vide. Elle met le harnais à son husky puis l'accroche à elle grâce à la corde avant de mettre à monter à l'échelle.

Monter en tractant Haldir ne lui prend pas plus de cinq minutes. Ensuite, elle peut enrouler une nouvelle fois son échelle puis souffler un bon coup. La journée est terminée. Tuer, se cacher, faire du repérage, brûler les cadavres et vider les magasins de la nourriture qu'il reste. Tout cela ne recommencera que dans une quinzaine d'heures. Un peu plus, si ses cauchemars ne viennent pas la hanter cette nuit. Bien que le haut de la maison est aussi lugubre, sale et déprimant que l'extérieur, Keya si sent chez elle. Des piles de livres poussiéreux parsèment le sol, un grand matelas est posé négligemment sur le sol avec des couvertures le recouvrant et un peu couvertes de poils de chien aussi. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouve des armes, pistolets et fusils ainsi que de nombreux couteaux. Keya pose son sac surchargé sur le sol puis enlève sa capuche et carrément son manteau. Cela dévoile son visage amaigri, son nez retroussé et ses grands yeux vert clair derrière sa paire de lunettes à la monture noire ainsi que la cicatrice qui lui barre une partie du visage. Libéré de leur prison de tissu, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants et ondulés tombent dans son dos avant qu'elle n'accroche sa veste aux portes manteau. Avec des gestes méticuleux, Keya déballe son sac, déposant des conserves sur les étagères de la pièce avant de se rendre dans une pièce adjacente pour pouvoir se laver et nettoyer ses vêtements et sa machette. Une fois cela fait, elle peut se vêtir d'autres vêtements et retourner près de son chien qui l'attend, sagement allongé sur le lit. À l'extérieur, la pluie commence à tomber et des Hurleurs se font entendre. Les cris sont proches. Inquiète, Keya ce muni d'un Sniper puis va dans une autre pièce et ouvre la fenêtre et les volets. S'asseyant sur une chaise qui craque sinistrement, la rousse place son œil dans le viseur et se met à surveiller la rue. La surprise ne l'inonde pas quand trois cent mètres plus loin, elle distingue un groupe de cinq Hurleurs poursuivant un survivant. Bien qu'elle ne porte pas les survivants dans son cœur, Keya se met à viser. Un tir, un Hurleur qui meurt d'une balle dans le crâne. Le bruit émis par son arme n'est pas discret et bien vite, les Hurleurs changent de cible, ce dirigeant vers la source du bruit. Un second tire, une seconde mort et ainsi de suite. Le silence revient ensuite dans Donetry. Toujours à travers son viseur, Keya suit la progression du survivant. Elle le voit rentrer dans ce qui fut un cinéma. Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'est le dernier cinéma de la ville qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de « nettoyer ». Le survivant n'a plus aucune chance de survivre. Sans préambule, Keya referma les volets puis la fenêtre avant de soupirer. Haldir, qui l'a suivit, pose une patte sur sa jambe maigre alors qu'à l'extérieur, de nouveau hurlement résonne.

 **\- Viens Haldir... On va encore lire le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ça nous détendra.**

Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent et il courut rejoindre leur chambre en remuant joyeusement la queue. Keya eut un sourire puis le suivit avant de prendre l'un des seuls livres qui n'était pas recouvert de poussière avant de s'allonger dans son lit avec sa lampe à huile, la tête d'Haldir reposant sur ses cuisses.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce premier chapitre de "La Porteuse de Malheur", vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous de Keya ? Et de son chien qui a un nom en rapport avec LOTR, parce que ça me faisais bien rire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mauvaise surprise dans la

**Nouveau chapitre de La Porteuse de Malheur ! On retrouve Keya et son fidèle Husky, Haldir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1.**_

 _ **Mauvaise surprise dans la bibliothèque.**_

13 Novembre 2020. Donetry, ville en Anglettre.

Tout en sifflotant doucement, Keya fait lentement tourner son précieux Beretta entre ses doigts. Comme souvent, au loin, il est possible d'entendre le cri d'un Hurleur, ces monstres créés par la maladie qui avait frappé le monde et qui faisait des humains qui avaient été atteints, des monstres décharnés, violant et assassins, tuant seulement pour le plaisir de répandre le sang et la mort. À côté de la jeune femme, son chien du nom d'Haldir colle son museau au sol, reniflant le chemin en remuant la queue. Ils sont dans un quartier de la ville dans lequel Keya aime bien venir. C'était autrefois le quartier culturel de Donetry et on pouvait encore y trouver les galeries d'art rempli de vieux tableaux, les librairies pleines d'anciens magazines et livres sans parler de la gigantesque bibliothèque. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour les livres et les tableaux que la rousse se rend dans ce quartier précis. Trois jours plutôt elle a repéré un important groupe de Hurleurs se baladant ici, attiré par un petit groupe de survivant qui s'ils n'ont pas quittés Donetry, sont actuellement en train de pourrir dans un bâtiment, les tripes à l'air.

 **\- Bon Haldir, on fait comme d'habitude ?**

Parler à son chien est important pour Keya. Cela lui permet de ne pas perdre la tête. Elle lui ébouriffe gentiment le haut du crâne, entre les oreilles puis tourne à droite, seule. Pénétrant dans une librairie à étages, la jeune femme emprunte les escaliers en colimaçon puis se rend sur le toit. Une fois en haut, elle range son Beretta dans l'étui présent à sa ceinture puis sorts son Sniper du sac dans lequel elle l'a rangé. Elle s'assoit ensuite en tailleur sur le sol, place son œil dans le viseur et attend. Dans la rue, Haldir s'avance à pas de loup, canidé auquel sa race ressemble beaucoup, la truffe collée au sol. Le Husky à un bon odorat ce qui lui permet de faire la différence entre les odeurs présentes et celles, caractéristiques, des Hurleurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Haldir se fige, en face de la grande bibliothèque. Keya grogne. Bien sûr, les survivants n'auraient pas pu aller dans un autre bâtiment, il faut qu'ils salopent sa bibliothèque. Avec inquiétude, et la tension montante dans son corps, la rousse maigrichonne observe son meilleur ami pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Puis soudainement, un hurlement de loup perce le silence et Haldir sort de la bibliothèque en courant, poursuivit par au moins huit Hurleurs. À peine le premier monstre est-il sorti qu'une balle lui transperce le crâne. Le second subit le même sort. Comme tous les autres.

Oh, bien sûr, Keya n'a pas acquis sa précision avec les armes à feu aussi facilement. Il lui a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps et de nombreuses cartouches gâchées avant de pouvoir tirer aussi bien et précisément. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Elle a appris grâce aux livres à faire de la poudre et de nouvelles balles, et puis en plus, elle récupère beaucoup de munitions et d'armes sur les survivants malchanceux qui passent par Donetry et qui rencontrer la route d'un ou de plusieurs Hurleurs. Rangeant son Sniper dans son sac, elle redescend au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Haldir, qui après être sorti de la bibliothèque, est venu se réfugier dans la librairie.

 **\- Tape-là Haldir ! T'as été super !**

Keya se baisse en montrant sa main et le chien bicolore lève sa patte droite pour la taper dans celle de sa maîtresse, faisant sourire cette dernière. Ils sortent dans la rue où les huit cadavres des Hurleurs salissent le goudron avec leur sang grisâtre. La rousse plisse le nez de dégoût, en pensant qu'elle va devoir tout de même un peu nettoyer, avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque en face. À l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, il fait encore plus noir que dans une cave sans fenêtre et Keya dut se servir de sa lampe torche pour pouvoir s'éclairer. Elle fait confiance à Haldir pour avoir fait sortir tous les Hurleurs, c'est donc sans crainte qu'elle se met à arpenter les étalages et les étages, à la recherche des cadavres des survivants. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, Keya slalome dans les allées avec un certain flegme avant de se stopper devant ce qui était la réserve. Haldir pousse un léger hurlement d'avertissement. La jeune femme baisse sa lampe torche pour voir une longue trace de sang frais sur le parquet qui disparaît derrière les portes battantes où il y a une trace de mains.

 **\- Eh allé...** peste Keya en poussant les battants des portes. **Qui s'est qui va nettoyer ? C'est bibi !**

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un ? À l'aide...** fit une voix faible et étouffée dans la réserve.

La rousse se pétrifie en entendant la voix et tourne ses yeux vert clair vers ceux marrons de son chien qui la regarde en retour. Il y a un gémissement de douleur. Les oreilles d'Haldir se plaquent en arrière et il émet un petit pleurnichement, lui faisant les yeux de chien battu. Keya voulut résister, mais il sait parfaitement que quand il fait ces yeux-là, elle ne peut rien lui refuser. Avec un soupir, elle pénètre dans la réserve en compagnie de son chien. L'odeur du sang lui agresse les narines. À l'aide de sa lampe à pile, la jeune femme éclaire la pièce où au fond elle distingue des corps. Trois pour exacte. Deux hommes et une femme. Les deux survivants sont morts, éventrés et déchiquetés à certains endroits. La survivante, elle n'est pas dans un meilleur état, elle se vide peu à peu de son sang. Une petite mare s'est déjà formée autour d'elle, s'imprégnant dans ses cheveux blonds et ses vêtements.

 **\- Aidez-moi...**

 **\- Vous allez mourir,** déclare Keya, le visage neutre en s'agenouillant. **Vous avez l'épaule de déchiqueter et un Hurleur a enfoncé sa main à l'emplacement d'un de vos poumons. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous soigner.**

L'inconnue tente de se relever, mais elle en est incapable et fut prise d'une quinte de toux, la faisant cracher du sang. Keya soupire.

 **\- On a deux alternatives,** commence-t-elle à énumérer. **Soit je vous laisse crever ici, je vous assure, aucuns Hurleurs ne pourra venir. J'ai nettoyé le secteur. Ou bien, je peux vous coller une balle entre les deux yeux et abréger vos souffrances.**

Négligemment, comme si elle n'est pas concernée par ce qui se passer ici, la rousse joue avec sa lampe torche, la faisant tourner habillement entre ses doigts. Les secondes s'écoulent doucement avant qu'elle ne capte un regard résigné de la part de la blonde en train de se vider de son sang.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

Hochement de tête fragile. Keya sort son Beretta 92 de son étui, enlève le cran de sécurité et place le canon de son arme à quelques centimètres du front de la jeune femme blonde qui lâche quelques larmes. La fille aux cheveux flamboyant n'est pas croyante, mais en voyant la croix accrochée au cou de l'inconnue, elle adresse tout de même une prière pour son âme au Dieu auquel elle ne croit pas avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! Qu'avez-vous penser de la manière de faire de Keya avec la survivante ?**

 **Rendez-vous dans deux semaines ! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Faire ses courses

_**Chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Faire ses courses.**_

20 Novembre 2020. Donetry, ville en Angleterre.

Agenouillée dans le petit jardin qu'elle a improvisé sur la terrasse de sa maison, Keya ramasse les quelques carottes et brocolis ayant poussés. Les températures ayant considérablement baissé ces derniers temps, elle est inquiète. Elle ne manque pas de bois pour se chauffer, mais elle a peur pour ces cultures à cause du froid et aussi, elle a peur que le feu de cheminée, une fois allumé, attire les Hurleurs. Déménager une nouvelle fois dans une autre baraque habitable de Donetry n'est pas dans ses plans pour le moment. Alors que la jeune femme est concentrée sur son travail pour avoir des légumes frais à manger ce soir, la truffe froide d'Haldir se colle contre sa joue pâle, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise.

 **\- Haldir ! Je me les pèles déjà, mais alors si tu fais ça, c'est pire !**

Le canidé lui lança un regard qui veut clairement dire qu'il s'en fiche avant de lui lécher affectueusement la joue. Keya grimace légèrement, songeant au fait qu'elle va peut-être devoir trouver une nouvelle brosse à dents pour nettoyer les canines du Husky. À force de l'aider à tuer les Hurleurs, il pue un peu de la gueule. D'ailleurs... Il va falloir qu'ils aillent faire un tour en ville pour trouver un nouveau paquet de croquette. L'idée fait soupirer Keya. Pour ça, ils doivent se rendre dans le quartier le plus éloigné de la maison. La jeune femme lève les yeux et essais de voir où peu bien se trouver le soleil. Le ciel est complètement gris, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu la saison, mais cela l'agace légèrement. Elle a du mal à savoir s'il est tôt ou tard dans la journée... Surtout que le vieux réveil qu'elle a n'a plus de pile. Résignée, Keya s'essuie les mains pour enlever la terre humide qui s'y est accrochée puis se relève en prenant le panier dans lequel elle a mis ses légumes frais. De retour à l'intérieur, elle prend bien garde à fermer les volets et les fenêtres pour garder le plus de chaleur possible. Déposant le panier sur un très vieux meuble de cuisine délabré, la rousse attrape son manteau noir, le passe autour de ses épaules puis prend également un foulard lui aussi noir qu'elle entoure autour de son visage et qui coince ses cheveux déjà cachés sous son vêtement. Haldir, qui l'a suivit, remue la queue devant le seul moyen d'entrée et de sortie de la maison, prêt à sortir. Une fois prête, Keya lui enfile son harnais, l'accroche comme d'habitude, vérifie qu'en bas la voie est libre puis enfin, commence à descendre. Cela fait, elle tire sur la corde, ce qui enroule de nouveau l'échelle en corde puis ils partent. En passant dans le jardin de la maison, Keya accorde un regard aux différentes tombes qui s'alignent. Ce sont les corps des survivants qui depuis deux ans meurent à Donetry. La jeune femme est peut-être sans pitié quand il s'agit de mettre fin aux souffrances de quelqu'un, elle n'est tout de même pas un monstre pour autant. Les Hurleurs, elle les brûle, mais les survivants ont droit à une tombe, souvent anonyme.

 **\- Direction l'autre bout de la ville Haldir,** annonce-t-elle en passant le grand portail de fer de la propriété.

Le chien aboie et remue la queue en sautillant autour de sa maîtresse, content de pouvoir un peu se dégourdir les pâtes.

Presque une heure après avoir quitté la maison, ils se retrouvent dans le quartier où se situe un supermarché gigantesque où à coup sûr, Keya va trouver des croquettes et des piles pour son réveil. Devant les anciennes portes électriques du magasin, la jeune femme fait signe à son chien de ne pas faire de bruit. Pour éviter de gaspiller des balles, elle range son Beretta et sort de la manche de son manteau un couteau de chasse à cran. Silencieuse comme une ombre grâce à sa maigreur qui n'entache pourtant pas sa force, Keya se faufile dans les rayons du supermarché, un Haldir tout aussi silencieux sur les talons qui a les oreilles dressées, écoutant chaque bruit. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, ils n'ont pas entendu des Hurleurs. C'est une chose étonnante, qui peut être rassurante dans un sens, mais Keya ne s'y trompe pas. Les Hurleurs sont des monstres intelligents, raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas simplement des zombies. Ils savent se faire discrets quand ils ont vraiment envie de tuer. De plus, contrairement aux morts-vivants des films ou des jeux vidéo, les Hurleurs ne transforment pas les humains qu'ils tuent. Ils sont certes des humains morts en étant atteint d'une maladie particulière, mais ils ne transforment pas les survivants qu'ils attaquent et les morts ne se relèvent pas non plus. Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas le fait que les Hurleurs sont des monstres rapides, intelligents et que la meilleure manière de les tuer, c'est une balle ou un couteau dans le crâne. Alors qu'ils avancent pour rejoindre les rayons, un bruit d'étalage qui tombe fait sursauter Haldir et fait se tendre Keya. Ils se consultent du regard, inquiets tous les deux. Les portes du magasin sont constamment fermées, la jeune femme y fait toujours attention, s'assurant alors qu'aucun Hurleurs ne peut rentrer et les mettre en danger. Keya fait un signe à son chien en direction d'un chemin à sa droite. Haldir l'emprunte tandis que de son côté, elle va à gauche. Torche en main et couteau près à être planté, la rousse arpente les rayons aux aguets. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle tombe sur l'étalage de rayon qui est tombé. Il y a des traces de poussière sur le sol, des vielles bouteilles d'adoucissant pour linge, de javel et de produit pour nettoyer le sol sont étalées sur le sol. Keya fronce ses fins sourcils roux, baladant sa torche pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui a causé la chute du meuble de métal. Toujours en ayant les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme relève lentement sa torche en tournant sur elle-même. Sans qu'elle ai le temps de réagir, on l'attrapa par le cou ce qui a pour résultat de la soulever de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. La torche tombe par terre, mais elle a le temps de voir son agresseur. Un Hurleur d'un gabarit impressionnant qui resserre sa main autour de son cou. Par réflexe, Keya tente de le blesser avec le couteau qu'elle tiens toujours, mais bien que la lame s'enfonce dans la chair du ventre, ça n'a aucun effet sur le Hurleur qui la secoue à plusieurs reprises avant de l'envoyer voler. Un cri lui échappe alors qu'elle percute trois étalages qui s'effondre sous son poids. Face contre terre, Keya essai de reprendre ses esprits, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur qui irradie dans tout son corps. Grâce à la lumière de sa torche, elle parvient à voir le Hurleur s'approcher d'elle. Il lâche un hurlement strident. Avec difficulté, la jeune femme se relève, essayant de sortir son Beretta de son étui. Alors qu'elle l'a enfin dans les mains, un aboiement retentit et elle voit Haldir se jeter sur le monstre. Le chien n'arrive pas à le blesser à la tête et se fait envoyer contre un des rayons. Saisissant l'occasion, Keya lève son arme, vise et tire. Le Hurleur fais encore quelques pas avant de tomber raide mort sur le sol, soulevant en même temps un nuage de poussière.

 **\- Haldir !**

Son exclamation d'effroi résonne dans le magasin redevenu silencieux. Abandonnant son arme par terre et retirant son foulard pour mieux parler, Keya cours vers le Husky qui gémit, couché sur le côté. Elle ignore la douleur dans ses côtes, rapportant toute son attention sur son fidèle compagnon. Grâce à la faible luminosité émise par la lampe torche hors de portée, la jeune femme arrive à voir si son meilleur ami est gravement blessé. Heureusement, bien que cela l'inquiète tout de même, Haldir n'a rien en dehors d'une griffure à l'épaule qu'il faudra soigner une fois de retour à la maison. Tout à coup, alors que le Husky lui lèche affectueusement la main, un hurlement s'élève dans le dos de Keya.

 **\- Attention !**

Une détonation retentit et alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux de feux se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe, elle se retrouve couverte de sang de Hurleur. Abasourdie, elle voit le monstre qui allait l'attaquer dans le dos s'effondrer, dévoilant un inconnu se tenant debout, une jambe et un bras en sang. En voyant son Beretta dans les mains de son hypothétique sauveur, bien que l'idée soit totalement saugrenue, Keya se relève d'un bond, oubliant de replacer son foulard sur la partie basse de son visage. Où sa cicatrice disgracieuse à son goût est particulièrement bien visible.

 **\- Mon Beretta ! Rends-le moi ! Tout de suite !**

Abasourdi, l'homme la regarde en écarquillant les yeux et alors que la jeune femme se rapproche rapidement de lui pour reprendre sa précieuse arme, il lève son bras valide en l'air, mettant le pistolet hors de porter. C'est par ce geste que Keya s'aperçoit que l'inconnu fait deux têtes et demi de plus qu'elle. Avec son bras levé, même en sautant, elle ne parvient pas à atteindre son arme à feu.

 **\- Et le merci, c'est pour les chiens ?** dit l'homme en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Comme s'il était vexé par ces paroles, Haldir se dresse entre sa maîtresse et le survivant en aboyant de manière menaçante. L'inconnu sursaute et s'écarte de plusieurs pas en laissant tomber le Beretta que Keya rattrape au vol avant de le ranger dans son étui, de récupérer son couteau, sa lampe torche et de faire volte-face pour partir. À peine a-t-elle fait quelques pas avec son chien qu'on la rejoins et qu'on lui attrape le poignet pour la retenir. Par réflexe d'auto-défense, la rousse tourne habilement son poignet pour se dégager et se retourne en sortant une nouvelle fois son arme sur l'homme qui a tenté de l'arrêter.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?** peste-t-elle, hargneusement.

 **\- Te remercier peut-être ?** réponds le survivant en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. **Ou peut-être essayer d'avoir un remerciement ?**

Keya ne baisse pas son arme et Haldir à ses pieds montre ses canines, prêts à mordre l'humain pour défendre sa maîtresse. Loin d'avoir aussi peur que quelques minutes plus tôt du canidé, l'homme ne s'éloigne pas, essayant de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux.

 **\- Pas besoin de remerciement et pas besoin de merci,** rétorque-t-elle finalement. **T'avais qu'à ne pas attirer les Hurleurs dans le magasin. On n'en serait pas là. Maintenant ciao.**

 **\- Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Oh, mais lâche-moi la grappe ! Retourne dans ton camp de guignol de survivant ! Et que je ne te revois pas dans le coin sinon je laisse les Hurleurs te bouffer le cul !**

Sur ces mots, la rousse se détourne à nouveau puis marche un peu plus rapidement pour rejoindre les rayons qui l'intéressent, ignorant les appels du survivant. Elle se hâte de récupérer un paquet de croquettes, une brosse à dents, des piles ainsi que d'autres choses utiles puis avec Haldir, ils sortent du magasin pour rejoindre leur habitation.

* * *

 **Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Journée de repos

_**Chapitre 3.**_

 _ **Journée de repos.**_

22 Novembre 2020. Donetry, ville en Angleterre.

Allongée dans son lit, la tête d'Haldir reposant sur son ventre, Keya lit le bouquin qu'elle a dans les mains. Un livre fantastique sur les vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles d'une auteure française. À plusieurs reprises, elle relit la même phrase, ne parvenant pas à retenir ce qui écrit. Son esprit divague. Se rappelant des événements survenus deux jours plus tôt. Elle se remémore sa rencontre avec le survivant qu'elle n'a pas revu dans Donetry depuis. Il semble avoir pris ses menaces au sérieux. Poussant un soupir, Keya referme d'un coup sec son livre qu'elle pose en équilibre sur la pile se trouvant à côté de son matelas. Elle ne parvient pas à s'enlever de son esprit le visage de l'homme. Certainement parce qu'elle n'en a pas vu un autre humain vivant depuis un certain temps. Alors qu'elle ne se rappelle pas très bien de son petit combat avec le rôdeur, elle se souvient pourtant parfaitement du visage de l'inconnu qu'elle n'a pourtant qu'entraperçu. Son esprit et sa mémoire sont bizarrement constitués. De ce que la jeune femme se souvient, il était bien plus grand qu'elle, mince et musclé par la vie de survivant. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux exactement de la même couleur, en amande avec une peau halée par le soleil également. Avec un nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Ainsi qu'un crin de beauté sous l'œil droit. Elle l'avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu.

 **\- Rhhaaa ! Bordel de merde !** s'exclame Keya à voix basse, frappant le matelas à l'endroit où ne se trouve pas son chien.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, se redresse et penche la tête en la regardant, essayant de comprendre qu'elle mouche à bien pu la piquer. Keya l'ignore royalement, agacée par son esprit qui ne veut pas trouver d'autres occupations. Toujours autant énervée, elle essaye de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle l'homme de la dernière fois lui paraît maintenant familier. Les minutes, et même peut-être les heures passent, mais la rousse ne parvient pas à se souvenir. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pensé à sa vie avant la maladie et désormais, elle ne parvient pas à se souvenir des gens qu'elle a fréquentée avant. Oh, bien sûr, Keya se souvient de sa meilleure amie, Kathleen, morte lors de la première année après la maladie, à cause d'elle... Mais des autres, elle n'en a plus aucun souvenir. Ravalant son envie de pleurer à la pensée de Kathleen, la jeune femme défigurée par sa cicatrice secoue la tête pour essayer de se changer les idées. Dehors, un Hurleur fait entendre sa voix. Keya se bouche les oreilles, aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas la foi de sortir pour aller tuer. Malgré son habitude, il y a des jours où, n'en pouvant plus comme aujourd'hui, elle ne sort pas du tout, ou juste dans le jardin pour qu'Haldir puisse faire ses besoins naturels.

Roulée en boule contre son chien qui la réchauffe, celle qui porte le surnomme de la Porteuse de Malheur broie toujours ses idées noires. Cette journée, comme elle aime les appelées, est une journée de la déprime. Oh, elle n'a pas des tendances à la dépression nerveuse, mais cela n'empêche pas de n'avoir pas le morale certains jours.

 **\- Tu sais Haldir...** commence-t-elle à l'adresse du chien qui l'écoute attentivement, même si ses yeux sont clos. **Je t'ai rencontrée après ce qui est arrivée à Kathleen, mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurais adorée et que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé aussi.**

Le canidé au pelage bicolore ne bouge pas, mais Keya sent son souffle dans son cou et cela la réconforte un peu. La rousse s'arrête de parler quelques minutes, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle revoit Kathleen, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux noisette, presque dorée, malicieux et l'adolescente de 17 ans qu'elle était. Keya, même si sa meilleure amie est morte, l'aime toujours et ne l'oubliera jamais. Nombreuses sont les fois où elle s'est réveillée en croyant Kathleen encore vivante et où le brusque retour à la réalité l'a anéantie. Elle se presse un peu plus contre son meilleur ami à poil en fermant les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil en vu de leur maintenant tardive. À vu d'œil et avec le calme qu'il règne dehors, la nuit doit être tombée depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, cela a toujours étonné Keya que la nuit, l'on entende moins les Hurleurs. Ils sont en activité, bien sûr, se sont des êtres spéciaux n'ayant pas besoin de dormir ni vraiment de manger ou de se reposer, mais la nuit, ils sont beaucoup plus silencieux que la journée. Elle s'est toujours demandé si au fond, les Hurleurs n'avaient pas garder une infime part de conscience en eux, qui par exemple leur permettrait de différencier le jour et la nuit. C'est une hypothèse à laquelle Keya pense parfois, mais elle ne cherche jamais plus loin. Après tout, elle n'a pas fait d'étude scientifique alors tout ce qui touche à ce domaine lui est la plupart du temps inconnu même quand elle lit un bouquin. Elle tente de comprendre, mais généralement, elle ressort de ce moment avec une affreuse migraine. Et puis dans la plupart des cas, elle préfère ne pas penser à cette hypothèse de conscience toujours présente quand elle est dehors. Les Hurleurs, elle préfère les voir morts que « vivants ». Ils ont fait trop de mal dans le monde depuis la maladie.

 **\- Demain, je te promets, on va aller défoncé du monstre,** dit-elle à Haldir.

L'animal aboie joyeusement, voyant une occasion demain de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes et Keya ne peut qu'être d'accord avec lui.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Un nettoyage perturbé

_**Chapitre 4.**_

 _ **Un nettoyage perturbé.**_

24 Novembre 2020. Donetry, ville en Angleterre.

En seulement deux jours, les températures avaient encore plus baissé. N'y tenant plus, Keya avait allumé la cheminée de l'étage, profitant de la chaleur du feu avec Haldir qui était couché sur ses pieds, la réchauffant encore plus. Un livre dans les mains, un vieux plaide récupéré dans un magasin de décoration d'intérieur la recouvrant, la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants lit un bouquin d'un auteur polonais qu'elle aime beaucoup. Elle a déjà lu une bonne partie du livre, rapidement puisqu'elle l'a commencé hier soir. Tout en lisant, Keya sourit, fronce les sourcils, rigole ou bien peste selon les événements se déroulant dans le bouquin. C'est l'une des petites habitudes qu'elle n'a jamais perdue, même avec la maladie, d'être assise expressive quand elle lit. Arrivant à la fin du chapitre qu'elle est en train de lire, la rousse referme l'ouvrage puis se lève.

 **\- Haldir, on va y aller !**

Le chien se lève d'un bond, remuant la queue, l'observant se préparer. Keya, qui est déjà habillée de sa tenue noire, enfile une paire de bottes fourrées ainsi que plusieurs petits manteaux. Elle ne peut pas mettre de doudoune où autres manteaux épais, ils l'entraveraient beaucoup trop dans ses mouvements. Comme d'habitude, elle met son foulard autour du bas de son visage et coince ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils lui bloquent la vue. Une fois prête, ils descendent tous les deux dans le jardin puis sortent dans la rue. Dehors, le froid est mordant et il y a beaucoup de vent. Plissant les yeux, Keya est obligée de maintenir sa capuche pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'envole tandis que Haldir à les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et la queue baissée.

 **\- Bah... Temps de merde...** peste la jeune femme. **Qu'est-ce qu'on a prévu aujourd'hui ? … Ah oui ! Direction l'Est de la ville !**

En dehors de maisons abandonnées, il n'y a rien à l'Est mais depuis un moment déjà, Keya prévoie d'aller nettoyé l'endroit des Hurleurs qui y sont présents. Cette fois-ci, elle a plus d'armes sur elle. Son Beretta, sa hachette, un couteau de chasse ainsi qu'un pistolet plus petit que son arme préférée puis son sniper qu'elle a dans son sac qu'elle a tout de même pris, au cas où. Marchant dans les rues de la ville, Keya tend l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la ville, ce qui n'est pas bon signe ou même normale. Les Hurleurs ne sont pas atteints par le froid et ni par la chaleur d'ailleurs alors ils sont en activité toute l'année alors la rousse ne comprend pas ce soudain silence dans Donetry. Au bout de longues minutes stressante à cause du silence totale qui règne aujourd'hui, Keya et Haldir arrivent enfin dans les quartiers Est de la ville. Alors qu'elle s'engage dans la première rue, la jeune femme aux yeux verts se fige, son sang glacé dans ses veines. Sur le goudron de la route fissuré par les mauvaises herbes sont allongés, morts, des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres de Hurleurs. Keya ne comprend pas. Elle est pourtant sûre de ne jamais avoir nettoyé cette partie de Donetry et puis de toute façon, quand elle tue, elle brûle toujours les cadavres après son passage. Là, tout est en état et le sang particulier des Hurleurs semble même encore être frais. Tout à coup, Haldir relève la tête, hume l'air puis aboie. Toujours aussi incrédule, Keya se met aussi à sentir l'air et elle capte une infime odeur de brûlé. Immédiatement, ils se mettent à courir en direction de l'odeur pour voir qui a bien pu leur voler leur job. La surprise de la rousse est grande quant au milieu d'un ancien terrain de basket abandonné se trouve une pile de corps mit les uns sur les autres en train de flamber. Juste à côté se tiens debout une personne que Keya n'a aucune difficulté à reconnaître. Après tout, il a mis pas mal de temps à enfin sortir de son esprit, difficile de l'oublier totalement.

 **\- Toi !** s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. **C'est chez moi ici ! Qui t'as permit de tuer les Hurleurs qui se trouvent dans cette ville !**

L'inconnu du magasin sursaute en attendant sa voix, mais Keya ignore ce détail, s'approchant à grand pas avant de s'arrêter à une bonne dizaine de mètres, les bras croisés et le nez plissé dans une grimace à cause de la rage qu'elle ressent. En aucun cas, il a le droit d'empiéter sur son terrain. Dans sa ville !

 **\- Ca... Calme-toi ! Je nettoyais juste l'endroit, j'ai prévu de m'installer ici,** tente de se défendre le brun.

 **\- QUOI ? T'installais ici ? Mais c'est chez moi ici !**

 **\- Tout Donetry ne t'appartient pas, Keya.**

Alors qu'elle va recommencer à crier, la rousse se fige, les yeux écarquillés. Il connaît son nom ? C'est impossible. Même les groupes de survivant ont oubliés comment elle se nomme. Cet inconnu ne peut alors pas le savoir et elle est persuadé avoir gardé son nom secret.

 **\- D'où connais-tu mon nom ?! Comment ?** s'emporte-t-elle, prête à sortir son Beretta.

 **\- Je connais beaucoup de choses qui te concerne,** réponds l'inconnu avec un sourire. **Tu portes beaucoup de noms et de surnoms également.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** siffle Keya, la main sur son arme. **Quels sont-ils alors si tu dis tous les connaître ?**

 **\- Les survivants te nomment 13 ou bien plus simplement, la Porteuse de Malheur,** se met à énumérer le survivant. **Il y a Vendredi 13 aussi, pour la référence culturelle pour ceux qui en ont encore. Généralement, ton surnom est Keya... Un surnom donné par tes plus proches amis... Mais ton prénom et ton nom de famille, personne ne les connaît sauf moi... Et tu t'appelles...**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Ni tenant plus, Keya se jette purement et simplement sur son interlocuteur avec la même rapidité que peut avoir un prédateur. Surpris, le survivant aux cheveux bruns n'a pas le temps de réagir. Ils roulent sur le sol, près des cadavres en feux alors qu'Haldir aboie, restant à sa place pour ne pas les déranger. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur le ventre de l'inconnu et encore plus folle de rage qu'auparavant, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux tire son Beretta de son étui pour le braquer entre les deux yeux du brun. Ce dernier grimace de douleur à cause de sa rencontre brutale avec le sol avant de lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de paix. Néanmoins, ce geste ne calme en rien Keya qui appuie le canon de son pistolet un peu plus fort sur le front halé, le doigt sur la détente.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?! Comment connais-tu tout ça ?! Réponds et peut-être que je t'épargnerais !** s'écrie-t-elle, menaçante et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

L'inconnu, les yeux écarquillés, la détaille en gardant le silence. Avec tout les mouvements que Keya a fait, sa capuche a glissée tout comme le foulard cachant son visage. Ses cheveux se sont répondu autour de son visage, tombant autour d'eux. Il la fixe dans les yeux, vert contre noir. Malgré l'arme qui le menace, le survivant se met à sourire. Keya fronce encore un peu plus les sourcils en ayant désormais un visage égal à du marbre.

 **\- Réponds. Comment connais-tu ça ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi désires-tu t'installer dans ma ville ?**

 **\- Je connais tout de toi Keya, car il ne peut en être autrement, mais toi tu m'as-tu peut-être oublié...** lâche le brun avec une once de tristesse dans la voix et dans les yeux. **Je m'appelle Alaric Hellart... Mais tu te souviendras certainement plus de moi si je te dis que mon surnom est Nylian.**

 **\- Alaric Heillart... ? Nylian...**

Les sourcils roux se froncent encore un peu plus alors que Keya se plonge dans les méandres de sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qui peut bien lui rappeler ce nom et ce surnom. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la lumière se fit dans son esprit et les souvenirs affluèrent en même temps. Kathleen, ce garçon et elle dans les rues de Londres. Les mêmes personnes, encore ensemble, qui rient à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Des moments de pure amitié et de tendresse. La jeune femme à la cicatrice relâche lentement la pression qu'elle met sur son Beretta avant de le ranger réellement dans son étui sans pour autant se relever.

 **\- Alaric... Je... Je te croyais mort...** balbutie Keya alors que ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.

 **\- Moi aussi lorsque notre camp à était attaqué,** avoue Alaric en se redressant.

Keya se laisse glisser et se retrouve assise sur les cuisses de son ancien ami qu'elle a cru disparu il y a quatre ans. Les yeux écarquillés, car elle a encore du mal à y croire, elle prend le visage du plus grand en coupe et le détaille avec une réelle attention. Maintenant que la jeune femme prend vraiment le temps de le regarder, elle le reconnaît. Ses épais cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux, si particuliers. Et ce crin de beauté qui a toujours fait le charme de son ami.

 **\- Oh par tous les dieux Nylian ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite qui tu étais ?! Je ne t'aurais jamais menacé comme je viens de le faire !**

 **\- J'ai eu des doutes en te voyant... Personne ne m'avait dit que tu avais désormais cette cicatrice,** explique le brun.

Il lève l'une de ses mains en direction du visage de la jeune femme, touchant avec la paume de sa main la joue pâle puis la cicatrice.

 **\- Je te recherche depuis tellement longtemps Keya ! Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris que 13 était en fait un surnom que l'on te donnais. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi on te nomme ainsi ?**

 **\- Pas maintenant, pas ici,** dit la rousse en secouant la tête. **Tout ce remue-ménage à dû attiré les Hurleurs et il faut encore brûler cela. Nous parlerons une fois chez moi.**

Tout à coup, alors qu'Alaric hoche doucement la tête, Haldir aboie avec plus de voix cette fois-ci, les alertant d'un hypothétique danger. Écoutant l'avertissement de son compagnon à fourrure, Keya se relève d'un bond, reprenant son Beretta et tournant sur elle-même à la recherche d'un quelconque Hurleur. Haldir ne s'est pas trompé, certains de leurs copains décharnés arrivent au bout de la rue. Alaric et elle s'échangent un regard, puis un sourire carnassier étire leurs lèvres.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Proposition

_**Chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Proposition.**_

25 Novembre 2020. Donetry en Angleterre.

De ce qu'elle se souvient, Keya ne s'est jamais sentis aussi gênée que maintenant. Hier après-midi, après qu'ils se soient débarrassés des Hurleurs ayant entendu ses cris, ils avaient brûlés les cadavres puis ils avaient fait le chemin pour revenir à la maison de la rousse dans le silence. La jeune femme avait fait monter son vieil ami à l'étage de la maison avant d'elle-même monter avec Haldir puis ensuite, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Ils se sont surtout nourris puis reposés. Cependant, maintenant, ils sont tous les deux très bien réveillés. Debout en face de la cheminée, Keya surveille la cuisson de leur repas du midi tandis que dans son dos, Nylian prend le temps d'observer l'environnement dans lequel vie son amie. Il se souvient parfaitement que la rousse n'est pas la plus maniaque des filles, bien qu'elle aime tout de même la propreté et que leurs nouvelles conditions de vie à tous ne permettent pas de conserver un lieu de vie toujours parfaitement nettoyé, mais là... Il y a de la poussière partout et la pièce, comme le reste de l'étage de la maison qui n'est pas occupé, a bien besoin d'un bout coup de balai. Alors que le brun tourne lentement sur lui-même, il se fige en voyant que le chien ressemblant fortement à un loup l'observe, allongé sur le lit de la jeune femme. Nylian avale difficilement sa salive. Il a toujours eut un peu peur des gros chiens et Keya doit s'en souvenir puisqu'elle a demandé bien gentiment à Haldir de ne pas l'embêter.

 **\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvés ?** demande la rousse en prenant un épais torchon pour sortir la casserole du feu avant de la poser sur un dessous-de-plat.

 **\- Cela fait trois ans que je te cherche, au début, je demandais toujours si quelqu'un avait entendu parler d'Olivia Middle, mais j'ai toujours fait chou blanc,** explique Alaric en l'aidant à mettre la table. **À la fin, je donnais des descriptions de toi, une rousse aux yeux verts ça ne court plus beaucoup les rues. Un bout d'un certain temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui connaissait une fille rousse aux yeux verts, mais d'après lui, elle avait une affreuse cicatrice sur le visage et aussi, que cette fille portait malheur... Est-ce que tous ces surnoms que les survivants te donnent sont vrais ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Après cette réponse laconique, qui jette un froid dans la pièce, Keya soulève le couvercle de la vieille casserole puis se sert d'une louche en inox pour pouvoir servir les lentilles mélangées avec différents légumes que la jeune femme a cuisiné rapidement. Pour briser le silence, car il le trouve inconfortable, Nylian ose reprendre la parole tandis que la rousse remplie également la gamelle du chien avant de la poser sur le sol, près d'elle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu de la viande nulle part dans ton garde mangé... Tu n'en consommes pas ?**

 **\- Non,** répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules. **Je ne sais pas chasser et la viande périmée du supermarché n'est pas ma tasse de thé.**

 **\- Mais comment vis-tu ? Enfin, je veux dire... La viande est essentielle pour une bonne alimentation !**

Keya repose sa fourchette après avoir pris une bouchée de son plat, lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son ami. Elle le sait maladroit parfois, alors elle préfère ne rien dire. Le brun grimace, il a bien vu la maigreur de la rousse ainsi que son teint extrêmement pâle. Il est clair qu'elle manque d'une alimentation correcte ainsi que de fer et d'autres vitamines essentielles au bien-être d'un humain. Une idée lui vient soudainement.

 **\- Que dirais-tu de venir vivre dans mon camp de survivant ?**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclame la jeune femme, sidérée avant de froncer les sourcils et de prendre un visage inexpressif. **Hors de question.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- J'ai dit hors de question, Nylian.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** insiste le jeune homme.

 **\- Tu as un camp de survivant ? Eh bien, je t'autorise à rester encore aujourd'hui ici, après tu retourneras chez toi.**

 **\- Keya ne dit pas de bêtise ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé !**

 **\- Je suis la Porteuse de Malheur !** siffle dangereusement Keya. **Cela ne te suffit pas à comprendre ?! Mange maintenant.**

Nylian rouvre la bouche, pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Haldir relève soudainement la tête puis grogne dans sa direction. En face de lui, son amie garde le visage baissée vers son assiette, mais le jeune homme arrive à distingué son expression fermée et froide, une expression qu'il n'a jamais vu chez elle et qui le surprend énormément. Ne sachant plus comment Keya peut réagir, Nylian ne préfère pas prendre de risque et reste silencieux.

Avant que le soleil ne se couche et pour que le brun retourne sans risque à son campement, ils quittèrent la maison ensemble. Depuis que la jeune femme c'est montré catégorique sur le fait de ne pas venir vivre dans un camp de survivant, elle parle peu et Nylian ne préfère pas la déranger. Elle n'en veut pas à son ami, mais l'idée d'aller vivre avec des survivants à fait ressurgir en elle de mauvais souvenir qu'elle veut plus que tout oublié. Après plusieurs minutes de marches dans Donetry et dans un silence pesant, ils arrivent enfin à la sortie de la ville.

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin Nylian,** annonce Keya qui s'arrête soudainement.

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir au campement ?**

La rousse, qui a le visage à moitié dissimulé par son foulard, secoue négativement la tête et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Nylian affiche un visage attristé, mais il sait que son amie ne risque pas de changer d'avis. Indécis sur la manière avec laquelle il doit se comporter avec Keya, il hésite un peu avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune femme ne montre aucune réaction alors qu'Alaric entoure ses épaules et la garde plusieurs minutes contre lui.

 **\- Bonne chance,** dit-elle simplement.

 **\- À toi aussi Keya. Prends soin de toi.**

Nylian lui embrasse affectueusement le front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant et Keya ne réagis pas, se contentant ensuite de le regarder s'éloigner. Elle a une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. À la fois de l'appréhension, de la méfiance, mais aussi de la joie. Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus toute seule maintenant et qu'une personne sans préjugé la comprend enfin. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Keya reste devant la sortie de la ville. Finalement, c'est le hurlement d'un Hurleur qui la ramène à la réalité.


End file.
